Renovate My Life (ChanLu FF)
by Deer Luvian
Summary: Sequel of Should I. ChanLu ff..


**Renovate My Life**

**Author:**

Deer Luvian

**Cast:**

Lu Han

Park Chanyeol

And Other

**Genre:**

Romance?

**Length:**

Oneshoot

**Disclaimer:**

The Casts are not mine but the story is pure mine.

Ini sequel dari Should I, Silahkan dibaca kalau suka dan tinggalkan jejak setelahnya..

Don't Bash Don't Flame..

.

Just One shoot

I don't make summary..

.

Happy Reading…. ^^,

.

.

.

"_Annyeong_, Sehun-ah... Kau apa kabar?!" Suara lembut Luhan mengalun lirih di antara emosi yang tengah ia tahan. Lengkungan senyum itu sedikit tertutup raut sendu yang tampak mendominasi wajah manisnya. Luhan, selalu menitikkan air mata kala tubuhnya berdiri di atas almari penyimpanan abu milik Sehun.

Luhan sering terlihat berada di tempat ini. Dalam sebulan terakhir sudah sekitar enam kali ia datang dengan membawa seikat bunga lili putih. Yang ia lakukan sama, menanti jawaban dari pemuda ini. Bukankah Sehun telah mengirimkan pendapatnya melalui mimpi kala itu? Tapi, Luhan masih ragu. Apakah memang itu sebuah jawaban atau bukan.

"Apa kau bosan dengan kedatanganku?" Luhan menggapai bingkai foto yang terpajang manis di dalam almari. Mengecup pelan lalu mengusap lembut. "Aku harap kau tidak bosan denganku.."

"_Ah_, Sehun..." Luhan meletakkan bingkai itu. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kau datang ke mimpiku. Aku senang, sepertinya kau masih ingin melihatku. Dan, aku berterima kasih dengan kesediaanmu memberikanku jawaban." Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia memejam sejenak, memberikan waktu pada air-air yang diproduksi matanya untuk bebas. Sempat ia meragukan memang dengan kata-kata Sehun dalam mimpinya, namun setelah ia datang kembali ke tempat ini sepertinya memang itu jawaban Sehun.

Pemuda mungil itu masih ingat, sebulan yang lalu tubuhnya bergetar di depan almari ini ketika hatinya penuh dengan kecamuk yang tak pernah lelah menenggelamkannya. Kebingungan yang tak berujung membuat Luhan ragu untuk memutuskan mana yang harus ia ambil, mana yang harus ia pilih dan mana yang harus ia putuskan. Luhan bingung, ia tak mungkin melakukan keduanya, hanya akan menambah pesakitan salah satu dari mereka walaupun...

"Kalau kau memang setuju, aku akan melakukannya Sehun.. Aku yakin kau pasti juga bahagia disana bukan? Aku mencintaimu Sehun..."

Satu tarikan dalam ia lakukan. Luhan berjongkok. Sekali lagi ia mengecup dalam foto itu. Dalam hati Luhan telah memegang satu keputusan yang akan menjadi jawaban kelanjutan hidupnya nanti. Ia telah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada di hatinya. Keputusan yang cukup sulit, namun ia tak mau lagi mengombang-ambing perasaannya. Juga perasaan sosok yang ternyata telah menyimpan rasa jauh sebelum Luhan jatuh dalam hubungan terlarang ini.

Sebuah ukiran cantik merekah dari bibir plumnya. Kedua bola matanya ikut melengkung seiring tarikan sisi bibir Luhan. Hatinya merasa tenang kali ini. Meski belum sepenuhnya selesai, ia telah membawa apa yang akan menjadi jawabannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun..." tukas Luhan sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Luhan kembali lagi. Disibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen juga keluhan dari bawahannya membuat Luhan cukup melapangkan dada. Desahan dan helaan nafas selalu mengiringi kegiatan Luhan. Kenapa ini rasanya jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya? Apakah tumpukan_ file_ itu ditambah setiap hatinya?

"Manajer Luhan..." Sesosok gadis cantik masuk ruangan Luhan. Senyumnya merekah cantik sekali. Sejenak Luhan terkesima dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Perlu diketahui, gadis bersurai panjang itu sempat menaruh hati pada Luhan. Namun karena Luhan mempunyai orientasi seks yang berbeda membuatnya mundur dan saat ini ia telah resmi menyandang status sebagai istri Tuan Cho salah satu direksi perusahaan tempat Luhan bekerja.

Anehnya, gadis itu tetap bekerja seperti dulu. Sebagai bawahan Luhan dan ia sama sekali tak jijik dengan Luhan. Bukankah seseorang yang mengetahui hal itu sedikit jijik? Atau malah membencinya?

"Seseorang menunggumu.." tukas gadis ber-_name tag_ Cho Joohyun.

Dahi Luhan berkerut. "Siapa?"

"Zitao.."

"_Ahh_, suruh dia masuk saja." Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Lantas ia merapikan meja kerjanya yang sedikit berantakan. "Tolong bawakan minum dan camilan untuk kita.."

"Siap bos.. Dia siapa? Adikmu dari China?" Joohyun bertanya dengan nada yang khas gadis yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Luhan mendelik padanya. "Hey ! Ingat ! Kau punya Kyuhyun _Sajangnim_. Dasar gadis nakal.."

Joohyun hanya terkikik dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak membereskan dokumennya. Tak lama kemudian, Tao masuk. Segera ia duduk di kursi dekat Luhan. Sepasang lensa kelamnya memonitori ruang terang dengan desain yang cukup menarik. Jendela kaca besar memberikan kesan tersendiri ketika arah pandang memperhatikan riuh rendah keramaian Kota Seoul.

"Kenapa kau datang ke kantorku?" Luhan menyilakan kakinya sejenak.

Tao menoleh pada Luhan. Senyum tipis merekah dari bibirnya. "Aku kesini karena perintah bibi Lu .." Sahutnya tenang.

"Mama? Kenapa dengan mama?" Kerutan di kening Luhan sedikit tercetak. Sebelum Tao berkesempatan untuk menjawab, pintu ruang Luhan diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk.."

Joohyun datang dengan tangan membawa nampan. Di atasnya ada dua cangkir kopi pesanan Luhan juga setoples kue kering. Kebetulan makanan ringan di ruangan Luhan habis. Setelah meletakkan apa yang dibawa, Joohyun pamit. Luhan berdehem ketika memergoki mata Tao yang mencuri lirik padanya.

"Dia sudah bersuami." Tukas Luhan pelan.

Tao hanya menegakkan duduknya lalu memandang ragu Luhan yang tak sabar dengan ucapan Tao. Diraihnya cangkir kopi itu. Sebentar mengusap bibir cangkir sebelum menyesapnya pelan.

"Beliau memintamu pulang _ge_, dan.."

"Dan?"

"Beliau ingin kau segera menikah. Usiamu sudah tidak muda lagi _ge_..." Tao meletakkan cangkir yang ia pegang. Dari lensa matanya yang tajam, terdapat refleksi Luhan yang tengah terkesiap dan setengah tak percaya. Wajar saja jika sang penerima berita terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Tao.

Luhan masih dalam fase keterkejutannya. Memang hal ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi kalau sang mama ingin ia menikah, berarti itu sama saja Luhan dipaksa bersama dengan seorang wanita. Tidak mungkin _'kan_ ia datang kembali ke Tiongkok dan mengatakan ia akan menikah dengan lelaki. Hey, bagaimanapun keluarga Luhan membenci kata _gay_. Hal itu berkecamuk di dalam hati Luhan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba rasanya sesak sekali di dadanya.

"Tao.." Ucap Luhan tercekat. Sekeras hati ia menelan ludah yang terasa menggumpal di tenggorokannya.

Pemuda bermata panda itu mengangkat wajah dan menatap Luhan intens. Sedikit ia tangkap gelagat gerak Luhan yang mengatakan dirinya menolak apa kata sang mama. Namun, Luhan bukanlah anak yang membangkang bagi Tao. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana peringai _gege_ sepupunya itu

"Aku tidak bisa menikah secepatnya..." lirih Luhan. Sejenak ia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Tao dan memaku tatapan pada lantai marmer dingin.

"Kenapa? _Gege_ masih belum bisa melepas Sehun?" Selidik Tao.

Sontak pemuda mungil itu mendongak. Sepasang mata rusa itu sedikit mendelik. Menyanggah perkataan Tao.

"Lalu?"

Untuk sesaat, Luhan membenarkan cara ia bernafas setelah sesak yang ada di dada mengambil alih semuanya. Ia pejamkan mata sebelum bibir mungilnya menggumam.

"Aku mencintai orang lain.. Dan masih sama. Lelaki. Tidak mungkin aku datang ke Cina dan bilang akan menikah dengan seorang lelaki?" suara Luhan sedikit bergetar di ujung kalimat. Bibirnya ia gigit kecil mencoba menetralkan gemuruh yang datang mengacaukannya.

Pikirannya kalut. Keputusan sudah ia ambil dan apa akan berakhir seperti ini? Pemuda mungil itu tahu, keinginan kedua orangtuanya adalah hal utama. Tapi tetap saja...

Tao menghela nafas panjang. Kata-kata sang _gege_ tak membuatnya terkejut. Mungkin Luhan memang ditakdirkan untuk mencintai seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Tetapi tetap saja ia juga tak mau mengecewakan orang tua Luhan yang sangat menginginkan anaknya bahagia.

"Harus aku jawab bagaimana jika nanti Bibi Lu bertanya kepadaku?" Suara Tao ikut melirih, tersirat ketegaan dibalik pertanyaan itu. Bagaimanapun Tao juga bisa merasakan apa yang tengah ditanggung Luhan saat ini.

"Katakan saja kalau aku masih belum siap." Balas Luhan. Lelaki mungil itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Ucapkan juga permintaan maafku yang tidak jadi pulang ke Beijing. Bulan depan mungkin aku akan pulang..."

"Dengan membawa calon kekasihmu?" Tanya Tao.

Luhan reflek menoleh pada Tao. Sedikit kerutan terlipat di dahinya.

"Bicarakan yang baik dengan mereka _ge_, hubunganmu memang masih tabu di masyarakat sini. Tapi sepertinya Hongkong cukup menerima itu.." tukas Tao. Ia ikut beranjak dan membenarkan jaket kulit yang ia pakai.

"Aku akan pulang. Besok aku kembali ke Beijing. Urusanku sudah selesai di Korea."

"Kenapa mama tidak mengatakan sendiri kepadaku kalau mama ingin aku menikah?" gumam Luhan lirih namun mampu ditangkap baik oleh telinga Tao.

Kerjaban berulang dari kelopak mata Tao memaksanya untuk diam sejenak. Lalu ia mulai bersuara beberapa detik kemudian.

"Beliau mencoba menghubungi dan kau jarang sekali mengangkat teleponnya." Sahut Tao.

Luhan hanya mendesah pelan. Setelah dirasa tak ada obrolan lagi, Tao pamit pulang. Ia memeluk sesaat tubuh mungil Luhan lalu mulai menghilang dari hadapan Luhan. Meninggalkan sosok mungil yang bergelut dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya sendiri. Apa? Bagaimana? Yang mana? Banyak sekali susunan tanya yang membuatnya bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri terpaku di parkiran mobil. Jika biasanya ia akan masuk ke mobil pribadinya kali ini tidak. Seseorang memaksa Luhan untuk pergi dan kembali bersamanya. Hitung-hitung sebagai penghemat pengeluaran bahan bakar. Luhan tak menolak niat tulus itu. Apalagi semenjak ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang selalu bergejolak tiap kali otaknya sedikit saja memikirnya. Luhan bukan amatiran yang tak tahu apa itu. Luhan tau, sangat tahu.

Senyum Luhan merekah lebar kala mata rusa itu memantulkan sebuah mobil datang mendekat. Kaca mobil itu segera terbuka tepat ia berdiri menunggu. Sedikit memasang wajah kesal namun hilang seketika saat pengemudi turun dan memeluknya.

"Bos masih menahanku dengan beberapa dokumennya. Tidak apa _'kan_?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku mengerti. _Kajja_, sudah hampir jam sembilan.."

"Hey, kau bukan anak perawan. Apa salahnya pulang sedikit telat?" Sindirnya seraya menarik ujung hidung mungil Luhan.

Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu hanya terkikik geli lalu menarik tangannya agar cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya mereka menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan mulai menjalankan mobil. Luhan menyukai perlakuan kecil yang sudah ia terima sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya setelah ia mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi isi hatinya. Jika memang Luhan tak menyukai, seharusnya pemuda Tiongkok itu menjauhinya. Namun kenyataan selalu berkata sebaliknya, Luhan menyukai semakin lama semakin suka dan Luhan selalu menerima apapun perlakuan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Luhan telah mengakui bahwa dirinya terhasut oleh pesona pemuda tinggi itu. Dirinya jatuh ke dalam garis salah yang tak seharusnya ia lanjutkan. Luhan tak bisa menolak lagi sihir cinta yang bisa datang kapan saja. Walaupun sampai saat ini Luhan masih bungkam tak mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya itu. Hanya melalui tindakan Luhan merespon rasa cinta yang dituangkan pemuda tinggi itu kepadanya.

"Sudah sampai..." Serunya girang seraya menghentikan laju mobil.

Luhan melepaskan _seatbelt_ dan memandang sejenak pemuda yang telah mengantarkannya. "Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah..." Seulas senyum mengukir cantik dari bibir tipisnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan turun dan menghampiri jendela tempat Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya. Melihat sosok Luhan sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan pemuda cantik itu.

"Hati-hati kalau pulang nanti.."

Chanyeol ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Tidak ada _kissbye_?" cengiran khas milik Chanyeol mengembang bebas.

"_Yaa_!" Wajah Luhan merona merah. Warna itu yang sangat disukai oleh Chanyeol. "Sudah, aku harus masuk. Aku sangat lelah.." tukas Luhan.

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengusirku?"

Luhan mengerucut. "Tidak ! Kau juga harus pulang... Kau masih ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan bukan esok?" elaknya.

"_Uh_..." Chanyeol mengangguk antusias.

Luhan bersedekap. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata maaf karena telat bangun tidur.." ucap Luhan dengan nada dibuat semarah mungkin namun terkesan imut di telinga Chanyeol.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengusak halus rambut Luhan. Ia menarik sudut bibir Luhan dengan telunjuknya. "Jangan cemberut. Kau jelek kalau seperti ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan telat. Sekarang _hyung_ masuk aku akan pulang..." Tukasnya seraya mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"_Algeseyeo_..." Luhan mengangguk kecil.

Lantas pemuda tinggi itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia melambai pada Luhan dan berseru kecil. "Aku pulang _hyung_..."

"_Eoh_, hati-hati..."

Mobil Chanyeol tak lagi tertangkap lensa kelam Luhan. Seketika tubuh Luhan lemas, kakinya melumpuh. Tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Dadanya sesak, perih, sakit. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyayat hatinya. Apa? Ini Apa? Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Hingga Luhan tak mampu mengatasinya sendiri. Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pasang mata itu memandang ragu objek di depannya. Ada sorot takut bercampur rasa canggung saat memperhatikan. Sesekali kelopak tipis itu mengerjab pelan. Bahkan bibirnya menjadi korban gigitan. Semakin meyakinkan bahwa sosok mungil itu tengah ragu dan ingin menghindar darinya.

Sementara satu sosok lain hanya terkekeh geli melihat tubuh mungil itu membeku tak bergeming. Ia cukup tahu bahwa pemuda bermata rusa itu tak berani mencoba objek di depannya. Dengan sayang, pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya. Senyumnya meyakinkan bahwa akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun begitu, gelengan tetap menjadi jawaban darinya.

"Kau bilang kau adalah sosok yang _manly hyung_?" Sindir Chanyeol dengan sedikit menahan tawa.

Luhan, pemuda yang tengah ketakutan itu merah padam. Ia memang manly, tapi ia takut jika harus menaiki salah satu mainan yang mengocok isi perutnya. Bisa-bisa ia akan mati mendadak gara-gara muntah. Mungkin ini cukup berlebihan, tapi yaahhh itulah Luhan jika sudah dihadapkan pada roller coaster menakutkan itu.

"Aku takut Chanyeol..." gumam Luhan penuh harap ketika tangannya diseret paksa oleh Chanyeol.

Pemuda jangkung itu mengalah. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Luhan lalu membawanya dalam pelukan. "Tenanglah, ada aku yang menjagamu.." tukasnya.

"Tidak..tidak...aku tidak mau..."

"Baiklah... Kau ingin bermain apa kalau seperti itu?" Luhan melonggarkan pelukan Chanyeol. Mata rusa itu menatap melas wajah Chanyeol. Mengharapkan setitik rasa belas kasihan dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tanpa harus seperti itu, Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Luhan mengeratkan kembali pelukan Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_..."

"Aku ingin begini saja.." Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang lebar. Ini lah Luhan. Pemuda itu kembali lagi seperti dulu. Dimana dia belum kehilangan sosok kekasih yang memporak-porandakan hidupnya. Ia juga tak menyalahkan takdir Tuhan, tapi karena itu juga Luhan seolah menghilang.

Sifat kekanak-kanakan dan rasa manja Luhan yang berlebihan telah perlahan kembali. Chanyeol merindukan saat-saat dimana dulu Luhan suka bermanja-manjaan padanya. Ia merindukan wajah malu yang beradu dengan ekspresi marah Luhan. Ia merindukan rengekan manja dari Luhan. Ia merindukan kedipan memelas dari Luhan. Ia merindukan semuanya. Semua yang ada di dalam diri Luhan.

"Sekarang jadi kau _hyung_ yang tidak mau lepas dari pelukanku.." Godanya dengan tawa renyahnya.

Chanyeol menangkap kerucutan gemas dari Luhan.

"Lalu? Kau ingin apa _hyung_? Terus berpelukan dan dipandang semua orang?"

Benar ! Reflek, Luhan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Ia lupa sungguh-sungguh lupa bahwa sebenarnya yang dilakukannya salah. Mereka ada di tempat umum dan yang sedang dilakukan keduanya? Berpelukan? Berpelukan dengan sesama jenis di depan orang-orang? Walaupun Luhan tidak asing dengan kegiatan itu tetap saja, hal ini mengundang berbagai macam pandangan aneh dari lainnya.

"Ma-maaf..." lirih Luhan seraya menahan malu yang terlihat jelas dari rona merah di pipinya.

Chanyeol mengerti, ia mengacak surai cokelat tua milik Luhan lalu menarik tangannya menjauh dari pandangan aneh orang-orang sekitar. Di setiap jejak yang keduanya ciptakan, tautan tangan mereka masih bersatu. Tak ada yang ingin berpisah, tak juga Luhan apalagi Chanyeol. Keduanya begitu nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Yeolie-yaa..." Luhan menghentikan langkah mereka. Tatapan rusa itu seakan ingin mengatakan seusatu.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin itu..." Entahlah, cibir saja Luhan bukan seorang yang manly. Terkesan seperti anak kecil yang jarang dimanja. Sekali ditanya keinginannya aneh-aneh. Cibir saja Luhan bukan seorang dewasa. Apa yang diinginkannya jauh dari kata dewasa, terkesan bagaikan gadis yang sedang labil-labilnya dan ingin berharap semua keinginannya dipenuhi. Lupakan kenyataan bahwa Luhan adalah pemuda berusia lebih dari 25 tahun. Lupakan kenyataan bahwa Luhan sebenarnya adalah lelaki bertanggung jawab. Semuanya seakan hilang jika sudah berhadapan dengan hal yang bisa melayangkan pikirannya.

Masih ingat bukan? Jika Luhan jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini?

"_Hyung_ ! Kau yakin?" Mata Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Kau ingin makan _ice cream_?"

"Ada yang salah?" Mata polos rusa itu menatap dalam Chanyeol.

Senyum hangat mengembang dari bibir Chanyeol. "Tidak_, kajja_ kita membelinya.." Binar mata rusa itu terlihat jelas di lensa Chanyeol. Hatinya menghangat seketika. Rasa cinta yang selama ini terpendam tampaknya akan meraih keinginannya. Chanyeol menggenggam posesif tangan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Berulang kali Chanyeol memperhatikannya tak akan pernah menumbuhkan rasa bosan. Lekuk wajah sang malaikat di sebelahnya terlalu sempurna, pahatan dari Tuhan itu sungguh melebihi kemampuan manusia. Ia memang laki-laki namun kata cantik berhak bukan disematkan padanya? Tak ada yang melarang seseorang mengatakan ia cantik, asal lelaki itu tak akan menamparmu. Sejatinya, Luhan membenci orang-orang yang mengatakan ia cantik. Tapi pada nyatanya memang wajahnya jauh lebih cantik dan menarik daripada seorang wanita.

Apalagi saat ini, bibir mungil itu mengecap-ngecap sayang _ice cream_ yang seolah tak akan ia habiskan dalam waktu singkat. Lidahnya begitu lihai menikmati setiap inci lapisan cokelat yang bersanding dengan vanila. Lihatlah, Luhan bahkan jauh lebih menggemaskan dari seorang bayi. Luhan, pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu sepertinya kehilangan sifatnya sebagai seseorang yang _manly_.

Chanyeol ragu, adegan ini terlalu _mainstream_ bukan? Menghilangkan bekas _ice cream_ yang masih berjejer di sekitar mulut dengan jari? Lalu? Dengan bibir? Hey, Chanyeol masih sadar! Ia bukanlah seseorang yang lebih dari seorang _hoobae_ bagi Luhan. Jangan bersikap kurang ajar kalau ia tak mau mendapatkan tamparan.

Hanya ini yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ia memberi tahu Luhan ada sedikit krim yang menempel di ujung bibir. Tangannya menempel pada bibirnya sendiri, sempat membuat Luhan bingung namun tak lama ia sadar. Cengiran imut muncul begitu saja sebagai akibat dari rasa malu yang datang menyerangnya.

"Masih mau lagi _ice cream_-nya?" Tawar Chanyeol ketika krim rasa itu nyaris habis di tangan Luhan.

Pemuda mungil itu mendongak, ia menggeleng.

"Yakin? Kalau begitu, kita kemana lagi?" Chanyeol membereskan ice cream miliknya yang masih tersisa seperempat.

"Pulang?" Alis Luhan naik sebelah.

Chanyeol cemberut. "Pulang?" ulangnya.

"Terus? Aku ikut saja _deh_.." Kali ini Luhan yang mengalah. Jika tadi ia yang memaksa Chanyeol ikut dengannya, Luhan ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Chanyeol memimpin dirinya.

Sebuah seringaian tampak dari bibir Chanyeol. "_Roller coaster_?" Kedua alis Chanyeol naik bergantian.

"_Yaaa_!"

Tawa renyah terdengar nyaring dari mulut Chanyeol. "Tidak-tidak, aku bercanda. Kau lapar? Kita makan dulu hyung..." Chanyeol menarik lengan Luhan.

"Aku lapar.." sahutnya dengan senyum melebar.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Keduanya memutuskan untuk makan siang. _Ah_, kali ini Luhan lagi yang memilih tempatnya. Sebelum mereka makan siang, Luhan meminta Chanyeol untuk membelikan _hoddeuk_. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol membelikannya.

Di tangan Luhan terdapat satu _original hoddeuk_ hangat yang siap disantap. Sungguh berapa kali Chanyeol melihat sisi lain Luhan yang bagaikan anak kecil? Ini bukan Luhan yang manly, ini Luhan yang tak berbeda dengan akan berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Kau sangat menyukainya?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Ia tak mengalihkan matanya dari_ hoddeuk_ itu.

"Kau sampai tidak melihatku.." gumam Chanyeol. Luhan menoleh cepat. Wajah polosnya begitu terlihat jelas. Seketika rasa itu kembali menyeruak. Sebuah rasa yang sempat ia tahan setelah penolakan dari sang lawan. Tiba-tiba merangkak naik pelan-pelan. Menggelitik setiap titik kelemahan Chanyeol. Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. Kerjaban mata itu menyesatkan Chanyeol. Haruskan ia melakukannya sekarang?

Tak ada lagi waktu, ia telah lama menunggu dan ini kesempatan kedua kalinya.

Ragu, Chanyeol masih ragu. Haruskah ia melakukannya sekarang?

Satu tarikan memberikan sejuta sihir agar Chanyeol mampu melakukannya. Benar, ini waktunya.

"_Hyung_..."

Luhan menoleh dengan mulut masih mengunyah. Alisnya naik sebelah seakan mempertanyakan kenapa ia memanggil.

"_Hyung_..."

Luhan menatap dalam Chanyeol, ia sudah mengisyaratkannya namun kenapa Chanyeol tak berbicara.

"_Hyung_..."

Luhan menghela nafas, ia meletakkan _hoddeuk _dan berucap. "Ada apa Yeol-ah?"

Senyum lebar mengulas dari bibir tipis Chanyeol. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan.."Tukasnya serius.

Kali ini atensi Luhan berfokus sepenuhnya pada pemuda yang lebih muda. Senyumnya berkembang menandakan ia siap mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Chanyeol. Perlahan, tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Luhan, sempat tersentak, namun Luhan mencoba bersikap tenang.

Chanyeol berlutut menghadap Luhan. Sorot mata serius itu meminta Luhan untuk membalas tatapannya.

"_Hyung_..."

Sebelum mengatakan apa yang ada di hati, Chanyeol menarik dalam nafasnya.

"Aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku.. Aku tahu, mungkin kau masih tidak bisa melupakan Sehun. Tapi aku akan mencoba memberikanmu kenyamanan, kebahagiaan dan membuatmu sedikit melupakan Sehun. Kau harus menatap masa depanmu _hyung_, dan aku dengan senang hati akan melakukan itu untukmu.. Aku mohon _hyung_, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi sosok penjagamu, pengawalmu dan kekasihmu. _Hyung_..." Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Luhan. "Apa kau memberikannya?"

Luhan terperangah dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Bukan hal baru, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak. Hey, ingat! Chanyeol pernah mengatakannya dulu. Tapi...

Tampaknya bibir Luhan menjadi korban. Sedari tadi ia menggigit kecil bibirnya, diam dengan mata menatap tanah yang tak akan beranjak. Beberapa detik dalam posisi itu, Luhan mendongak. Mata rusanya membalas manikan bulat Chanyeol.

"Berdiri lah..."

Chanyeol menurut, pemuda jangkung itu berdiri disusul Luhan yang ikut berdiri. Tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Bagaimana?" dari kedua lensa Chanyeol, tampak jelas ia mengharapkan sosok Luhan.

"Menunduklah..."

Kening Chanyeol mengerut, ia tak langsung menuruti kata-kata Luhan.

"Aku bilang menunduk Chanyeol..."

Sedikit ragu Chanyeol menunduk dan...

_Chu~_

Luhan mengecup kilat bibir Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu mematung. Seakan ciuman itu adalah racun yang mematikan aliran darahnya segera. Otaknya masih memroses apa yang tengah terjadi. Dirinya tak mampu membedakan, apakah itu adalah mimpi atau kenyataan.

Chanyeol tak bereaksi, hanya kerjaban berulang dari kelopak matanya yang menandakan bahwa Chanyeol masih hidup.

Luhan terkikik melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terdiam tak bergeming. Ia merasa gemas. Lantas ia kembali mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Kali ini cukup lama dan dalam, walaupun hanya sebuah kecupan.

"Kau terlalu tinggi, aku tidak bisa menciummu lebih lama..." tukas Luhan. Setengah mati ia menahan rasa malu yang menggodanya sejak lama. Bersembunyi dari balik Luhan dan muncul serempak saat tindakan tiba-tiba Luhan.

"_Hyung_..." Rupanya Chanyeol telah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya tak percaya.

"_Uh_?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar menggoda.

"Ini tadi...?"

"Iya?"

Sebentar terdiam kembali sebelum...

"_Kyaaa_... _Hyung_... Apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Apa itu sebuah jawaban?" jeritnya kegirangan.

Luhan tersenyum hangat. "Menurutmu?"

"_Hyung_~..." Chanyeol merajuk. Tangannya meraih tubuh Luhan dan menenggelamkan wajah Luhan dalam dekapannya. Cukup erat dan lama. Luhan menikmati harum tubuh Chanyeol yang menenangkannya. Masuk kedalam indera penciumannya dan merangkak naik pada otaknya. Hingga sang otak memerintah Luhan untuk tetap berada dalam tahap ini lebih lama lagi.

"Terima kasih..."

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keadaan ini, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengukir senyum kas yang menyengat hati Luhan. Tangannya mengusap wajah Luhan dengan lembut sebelum menekan tengkuk Luhan agar mendekat wajahnya. Hidungnya menggoda hidung Luhan menyebabkan pemuda mungil itu terkikik. Setelahnya, bibir Chanyeol sukses bertemu dan bergelut dengan bibir Luhan. Saling beradu dengan lembut, menyampaikan rasa cinta masing-masing.

Luhan tersenyum dalam belaian bibir Chanyeol. Ia merasa lega telah mampu memilih apa yang seharusnya menjadi pilihannya. Luhan merasakan bahagia yang perlahan datang. Bahkan beberapa kupu-kupu menggelitik perut Luhan ketika degup jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

Sejenak Luhan melupakan pesan Tao. Ah, tidak. Ia tak melupakannya, ia sedang meyakinkan hatinya bahwa pilihannya tak salah. Baiklah, untuk kali ini mungkin ia yang akan berjuang di hadapan orangtuanya. Mencoba mencari restu dari mereka agar membiarkan keduanya hidup bahagia. Selama ini Chanyeol telah berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Tak ada salahnya _'kan_ ia mencoba?

.

.

.

.

"_Waahh_, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau lebih dewasa daripada aku..." Luhan berujar dengan kerlingan mata menggoda. Ia tengah menyindir halus sosok yang mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah. Memberikan kesan cool dan tampan pada sosok mungil itu.

Sedangkan sosok yang tengah disindir hanya mengulas senyum malu. Ia menunduk lalu menyentuh pundak Luhan. "Kau harus segera menyusulku _hyung_..." Sahutnya pelan. Seolah akan ada seseorang yang memergokinya berkata.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku akan menyusulmu.." Sebentar ia terdiam lalu mengulas senyum yang entah terlihat senang atau miris. "Setidaknya setelah aku mendapatkan restu..." Lanjutnya lirih.

Sosok itu mengerti keadaan Luhan. "Keputusanmu bukan sesuatu yang umum _hyung_ disini. Tapi kalau kau memang bahagia dengan apa yang kau pilih, aku akan mendukungmu.."

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik Baek..."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan kilat sebelum pemuda jangkung mengagetkannya. Luhan berjengit dan sontak melepas pelukan Baekhyun.

Bibirnya mengerucut ketika tahu sosok yang merusak momennya dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol~.." sungutnya dengan penuh keimutan. Ingatkan lagi bahwa Luhan adalah pemuda berusia duapuluh enam tahun yang memiliki sifat layaknya anak kecil. Hilangkan imej _manly_ Luhan kali ini.

Semenjak resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih Luhan menjadi lebih manja dari sebelumnya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil _hyung_..." Alih-alih Chanyeol yang bersuara, Baekhyun mengutarakan pendapatnya lebih dulu.

Luhan masih betah dengan kerucutan bibirnya. "Kalian..."

"Bilang kalau kau _manly_.." Terobos Chanyeol disertai cengiran melebar.

"_Yaaa_!" Bentak Luhan kesal. Kenapa ia malah yang di_bully_? Bukankah ia yang paling tua disini?

Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Luhan kala mata lebarnya melihat raut kesal dan tak suka tampak jelas. Mengecup kilat pipi mulusnya.

"Aku bercanda sayang..." bisiknya gemas.

Luhan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun ia bisa menerima perlakuan mengesalkan Chanyeol. Sedangkan dua sosok di depan mereka hanya tertawa renyah atas kelakuan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, pemuda yang telah menyandang status sebagai suami dari Kim Taeyeon menyela sebentar diantara gerutuan panjang Luhan.

"Kalian ini pasangan yang unik ya.."

"Benar.." sang istri, Taeyeon mengangguk setuju.

Luhan mengerut, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Lucu sekali kalian. _Ih_, menggemaskan... Maksudku kalian itu pasangan yang sepertinya jauh dari kata pertengkaran hebat. Lihatlah, Chanyeol yang suka dengan bercanda dan juga menyenangkan. Lalu kau _hyung_, sosok baik yang selalu mudah memaafkan walaupun seberapa seringnya orang lain membuatmu kesal."

Pemuda mungil berparas cantik itu mengulas senyum malu. Kata-kata Baekhyun mengundang rona merah agar menghiasi pipi mulusnya. Sementara Chanyeol, seperti biasa ia akan _menyengir _dengan deretan gigi putih.

"Kalian akan menikah bukan?" Taeyeon melempar tanya. Sepertinya istri Baekhyun ini tertarik dengan kisah cinta teman suaminya. Walaupun pasangan gay masih tabu disini, ia tak merasa jijik dengannya. Bahkan dari raut wajah Taeyeon bisa terbaca wanita itu menyukai pasangan ini.

Luhan menurunkan pandangannya lalu menggeleng ragu. "Aku tidak tahu." Balasnya pelan.

"Pasti, pasti aku akan menikahinya.." Tanggap Chanyeol semangat. Ia begitu yakin dengan apa yang diungkapkannya.

Luhan membelo, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Chanyeol.."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Tapi.."

"Aku mengerti.."

Satu kecupan berhasil mendarat di bibir mungil Luhan. Yang lain hanya berdehem. Mengingatkan keduanya masih berada di tempat umum. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, pasangan ini terlihat lebih hidup dari pengantin yang seharusnya menjadi pusat perhatian kala itu. Keduanya hanya tertawa renyah dan disusul oleh satu pasangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya mungkin menyenangkan saat bisa melaksanakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Sebuah pernikahan sakral yang disaksikan di depan para saksi dan atas nama Tuhan akan hidup bahagia. Luhan merasa cemburu dengan pernikahan Baekhyun tadi. Terbesit harapan di dalam relung hati Luhan ingin segera mengecap manisnya sebuah pernikahan. Namun bukan dengan seorang wanita pada umumnya. Melainkan dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang lelaki yang telah mengambil alih rasa cintanya pada Sehun.

Tapi semua itu harus rela Luhan telan sedikit demi sedikit, restu dari kedua orangtua belum ada di tangan. Luhan harus sadar jika hubungan keduanya masih dalam hal yang tabu. Meskipun begitu Luhan akan berjuang demi kebahagiaan keduanya nanti.

"_Hyung_... Kau kedinginan?"

Suara Chanyeol mengenyahkan lamunannya. Luhan menoleh pada pemuda yang tampak khawatir. Ia mengulas senyum lalu menggeleng.

"Kau berbohong, badanmu sedikit menggigil tadi. Kau memikirkan apa sayang?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Luhan yang bersemu merah.

Luhan menunduk. "Aku tidak apa-apa.. Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah.." Tangannya meraih tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap pipinya.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya.."

"Bukankah aku yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu _hyung_?" Chanyeol mengecup singkat pipi Luhan. "Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku masuk dalam hidupmu.." tukasnya lembut.

Pemuda yang lebih mungil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Bagaimana dengan kita nanti? Apa mungkin orangtua kita akan setuju?" Raut wajah Luhan berubah sedikit lebih murung.

Chanyeol mengerti itu, lantas ia menarik tubuh Luhan dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Sebentar ia membiarkan Luhan dalam dekapannya. Membenamkan wajah Luhan yang tampak tak ceria. Sementara Chanyeol ia mengusap sayang punggung Luhan.

"_Hyung_..."

Luhan tak bergeming. Ia masih dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang semakin mengerat.

"Aku berusaha mengatakan kepada orangtuaku.." Chanyeol mengambil jeda dalam percakapannya. Ia mengecup singkat puncak kepala Luhan. "Dan sepertinya mereka tidak mempermasalahkan ini.."

Luhan terhenyak kaget. Reflek ia mendongak, menatap penuh tanya Chanyeol dan dibalas senyum lebar mengulas. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh.. Kedua orangtuaku bahkan sudah tau dirimu _hyung_.."

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Dan masalah orangtuamu... Aku tidak memaksanya.. Kau bisa membicarakan itu kepada mereka baik-baik.. Aku akan menunggunya.."

Hati Luhan berdesir perih. Pernyataan dari Chanyeol menghangatkan hatinya. Beruntung sekali ia memilih sosok Chanyeol yang peduli dengannya. Luhan memeluk kembali tubuh Chanyeol.

"Maaf.." gumam Luhan lirih.

"Untuk? Hey, hyung tidak perlu minta maaf..."

"Aku akan berusaha Chanyeol-ah..."

"Aku akan mendukungmu..."

Luhan semakin mengeratkan tubuh Chanyeol. Seolah ia tak rela pemuda jangkung itu pergi. Ia terdengar terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung mengangkat wajah Luhan. Hatinya berdenyut melihat air mata yang di kedua mata rusa itu. Langsung saja Chanyeol mengusap mata itu. Menghilangkan jejak tipis di pipi mulus Luhan. Setelah yakin bersih, Chanyeol mengikis sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara keduanya. Mendekatkan wajah dan menangkup bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Mengecup lembut sebelum melumatnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol membawa Luhan pada permainan bibir. Keduanya saling berpagutan dengan lembut.

Luhan merasakan ketulusan yang ada di dalam diri Chanyeol. Ia yakin dan mantap untuk meneruskan hidupnya, menata kembali hidupnya bersama dengan Chanyeol. Berusaha dan berjuang akan cintanya. Ia akan melakukan apapun nanti asal bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Karena bagaimanapun Luhan telah bahagia dengan Chanyeol.

"_Saranghaeyo_ Park Chanyeol.."

"_Nado saranghaeyo_ Lu Han..."

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana? Reviewnya saja yaaa…._

_._

_._

_Thanks_

_._

_._

_Big Regards_

_._

_._

_Deer Luvian_


End file.
